


My Nemesis, My Boyfriend

by laanguedechat



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Delinquent Yeonjun, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Popular Soobin, Underage Drinking, bangtan are the crazy seniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laanguedechat/pseuds/laanguedechat
Summary: “Asshole, you say? Look who’s talking, huh?”Resident popular guy Soobin never imagined he'd become involved with the rude transfer student, Choi Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this on a whim; hope you enjoy, reader! comment and kudos if you liked this~

“So the guy is from America? California, you said?”

“He could be from Shanghai or the Antarctic for all I care,” Soobin mumbled, ”all that matters is he’s stealing all the girls and hogging the attention that I rightfully deserve.”

He sipped his milk carton through his straw agitatedly, rocking his chair back and forth.

Kai chuckled beside him, looking amused at his friend’s apparent misery. “You said those things were a burden to you just recently, hyung. You’re complaining now because somebody new is stealing the spotlight.”

It was lunch break, and him and his best friend Kai were in the school cafeteria, picking half-heartedly at their cafeteria lunch together.

Soobin raised his hands in mock defeat, fork clattering plaintively onto his cafeteria tray. “Fine, I admit that. But I’m kind of a hoe for attention and I don’t like sharing it.”

“Ah, no wonder Ryujin-ah dumped you.” Kai shook his head woefully.

“Shut up Kai, don’t bring that up,” he muttered, elbowing his friend in the ribs and earning a small yelp from him.

Yeonjun had come into his school life a few weeks ago like a sudden storm with lots of rain and lightning; unexpected and upsetting.

He remembered the unholy morning when he had first seen the guy’s face.

Gasps had arisen as the new student made their entrance into the classroom as he was beckoned in, and excited whispering had ensued.

Soobin had been sleeping face-down on his desk from pulling an exhausting all-nighter the day before — curse his algebra test — but curiosity got the better of him, and he raised his head from his desk to catch a glimpse of the newcomer.

He was almost as tall as Soobin, and Soobin was pretty fucking tall.

The flashy blue hair and piercings had come into his vision instantly. The guy looked like a downright delinquent (a pretty handsome one, Soobin had to admit), but his uniform was pristine and tucked in. He was all full lips, sharp nose and cat-like expressive eyes that demanded your attention in a loud way.

Soobin immediately didn’t like the guy.

Expensive-looking headphones rested around his neck, and the expression on his face suggested he was hardly fazed despite the attention he was receiving as he nodded toward the teacher.

“Hello, I’m Choi Yeonjun,” he muttered in a low voice, lowering his head and not bothering to meet the gazes of his new classmates.

_Oh, so he’s a Choi too._

As if voicing his thoughts, his classmates spoke loudly behind him.

“Hey, he’s a Choi too!”

“Soobin, you’ve got company!”

Yeonjun seemed to glance over at him, but he did not appear interested in the slightest. The guy looked bored to Soobin, which rubbed him the wrong way.

He’d better watch out for this transfer student; something about him got on his nerves. Soobin felt like they wouldn’t get along.

His suspicions were soon confirmed when they got the opportunity to do group work together in Biology class during Yeonjun’s first week at school.

The teacher had asked so politely, if he could look after the new student, and Soobin being Soobin, couldn’t turn down the request.

Within the first few minutes of talking to him, Soobin realized the guy was practically his mortal enemy, if such a thing existed in real life.

The two clashed and butted heads over trivial things—basically everything and anything, and that was definitely not helped by the fact that the guy had an extremely blunt and sarcastic mouth, while Soobin had a quick, fiery temper.

Yeonjun rarely shied away from anything, and he was so blatantly aggressive in a weirdly calm way that Soobin wondered if the guy actually had any friends. Yeonjun definitely seemed like the loner type.

But despite Choi Yeonjun’s apparent outward coldness, girls were attracted to him, and the majority of the male population grudgingly let him be. He had this strange, silent charisma to him; not to mention he was tall as well as handsome (Soobin was never going to get over that, was he), athletic and smart—the full package.

Honestly, Soobin was jealous of the guy.

He was, really. But outright admitting to that would kind of result in his loss, at least in Soobin’s mind. So he was in denial about that.

And in the following month, he saw and recognized Choi Yeonjun as his number-one enemy and rival at school. It was a natural process, as if it had been meant to be that way from the beginning.

It was later in the day that the thought of Choi Yeonjun popped up again in his mind, rather abruptly and physically.

Soobin had finished practice with his team, it was already dark outside, and he was returning to the locker room, when he stopped dead in his tracks after opening the door.

The locker room was deserted except for a familiar— loathsome, lone figure.

Yeonjun.

He was sitting on the bench right in front of Soobin in his school uniform, with his back facing towards the door, shoulders hunched over, that unmistakable blue hair poking out from the towel draped over his head.

_My god, I must have the best luck in the world._

Soobin cursed under his breath.

Right, Yeonjun played sports. He was on the soccer team, if Soobin remembered correctly (it was funny to him, because soccer was a team sport, and the guy was usually far from being cooperative). He had probably been practicing late, like Soobin.

_Remind me why the soccer team and basketball team share locker rooms at this school?_

Yeonjun had heard the door creak open, and Soobin watched as he turned his head around, towel dropping to the floor, looking uncharacteristically startled when he spotted Soobin. However, the other boy soon appeared to regain composure.

“Back from basketball practice, Mr. Popular?” he drawled as he reached to pick up his towel.

Soobin seriously did not want to talk to this guy, nothing good was bound to come out of their conversations. The guy almost always acted condescending around him. He averted his gaze instinctively.

“Ignoring me because you think you’re too good to deal with me? Wow, you’re an asshole, Choi Soobin,” Yeonjun said flippantly.

Soobin’s face immediately flushed with anger.

This is what he was talking about.

“Asshole, you say? Look who’s talking, huh?” he shot back hotly, but Yeonjun didn’t seem to be peeved in the least, unflappable as usual. It made Soobin wonder what could possibly make him lose his cool.

He looked amused in a lazy kind of way as he replied, “Well, I’m not the guy who walks through the hallways with his dumb friends like they own the place.”

“Don’t call my friends dumb—” Soobin hissed. “I don’t care how many times you call me stupid, don’t you dare insult them. And for the record, they aren’t.”

“Ah, but they are. Birds of a feather flock together.”

Soobin suddenly forgot how to breathe as Yeonjun leaned in teasingly from his sitting posture, and the other boy inched so close to him, it was uncomfortable with the conspicuous lack of space between themーhe could practically count the lashes on the boy's narrow almond-shaped eyes and that infuriatingly straight nose hovered alarmingly near him.

“What’s wrong, handsome? Where did that mouth of yours that can’t seem to shut up go?”

Soobin felt his ego inadvertently swell slightly at the word “handsome” (it always did, no matter who it came from), but annoyance burned at the pit of his stomach, and he fought back the urge to retort “aren’t you talking about yourself?”.

Reacting to this guy’s insults was never a good idea, he was simply too good at comebacks. It was always a losing battle, but unfortunately Soobin could never learn how not to react. Because he just did.

“Say something, hm?” Yeonjun said, sounding innocent but provoking. The look on this guy’s face screamed plain evil to him.

Soobin realized he must be looking startled, and he quickly scowled to cover up his agitation.

“Excuse me, you’re getting too close for my liking,” Soobin huffed, gritting his teeth and then forcing himself to smile as amicably as he could. “You’re intruding on my personal space, and it’s downright uncomfortable. As you might be able to see, I’m pretty fucking sweaty right now and I really need to change. Could you please back the fuck off?” he spat, tugging at his own basketball practice wear to make a point.

“Oh sure, of course,” Yeonjun acceded, but he clearly did not back away. The tips of his lips curled up in a Cheshire cat-like fashion, reminiscent of a feline closing on its prey. “You know, playboys like you aren’t bad.”

“Excuse me?” Soobin spluttered, mildly caught off guard with the remark.

“They’re the most fun to toy with. Got a girlfriend?” Yeonjun said, his breath now almost tickling Soobin’s face.

“Yeah, a great one,” Soobin couldn’t stop himself from lying. He didn’t, but Yeonjun didn’t need to know that. All he was thinking of at the moment was how he needed to give this asshole a good push, once and for all, so he'd fall over and Soobin would finally know the taste of victory and gloat over his enemy's misery. “So what? Are you jealous you single dー”

His barbed reply was cut off by an arm shoving him roughly against the lockers with a metallic bang and soft, full lips suddenly pressing against his own like electricity. Their school’s navy blazer brushed harshly against polyester material as skin met skin, and dyed blue hair caught together with strands of natural black hair.

Choi Yeonjun was _kissing_ him.

A few silent heartbeats passed.

There was a slight wet noise that sounded in the silent room as Yeonjun drew back and swiped his tongue across his now slightly swollen lips, looking strangely content but simultaneously somewhat confused with his own actions.

Soobin could do nothing but stare blankly in shock at Yeonjun, mouth dry and lips numb, feeling faint and quite unable to process what had happened.

_What theー_

The other boy had the audacity to laugh at Soobin’s stricken expression. “Cat got your tongue? Thought you’d resist a bit more.” He shook his head in disappointment. “It’s frankly a letdown. It’s always more fun when you have a struggle.”

As those words left Yeonjun’s mouth, some weird emotion clouded the guy’s expressionーthere was clearly regret in thereーhe stared at Soobin as if he was urgently waiting for Soobin’s response or reaction.

But Soobin’s head was spinning, and any words he had died on his tongue.

A minute of heavy silence passed between them, tension palpable.

Yeonjun broke their gaze first. He turned away from Soobin, and walked toward the door past the other boy wordlessly.

Just when Soobin thought he wasn’t going to say anything, he swiftly spun back at the still-frozen Soobin, and hand resting on the doorknob, Yeonjun opened his mouth to say something with a frighteningly frigid gaze.

“You can tell the whole school, Choi Soobin. I don’t care. But I'm sorry about that, and forget this happened today.”

And he left the room like that, unspoken words left hanging heavy in the air between them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Chemistry class, and Soobin stared hard at the back of Yeonjun’s head as the teacher droned on about equations. The other boy sat in the front row of the chemistry classroom, off to the side.

The more Soobin thought about it, the more he got confused.

_Just why had Yeonjun―_

Was this some new form of harassment? But Yeonjun had seemed way too serious back then. The guy definitely hadn’t been joking around, whatever his intentions had been.

_So that means he must be attracted to me...?_

Soobin shook his head.

That sounded wrong, the two were far from being on friendly terms, it had to be something else.

Maybe it was pent-up sexual frustration, and Soobin was conveniently there at that time. Coming to think about it, he hadn’t seen the male student hanging around females at all.

Epiphany hit him at that moment. _Oh bingo_ , he thought victoriously.

Yeonjun must have panicked because he thought Soobin had found out he was not straight. That’s why the other boy must have said something about how Soobin could “tell the whole school”. Soobin wasn’t the kind of jerk to air the news like “ _everyone, Choi Yeonjun is gay!_ ” to the whole school though, that was just inconsiderate and a breach of a person’s privacy.

He mulled over what had happened again and again, and frankly he was getting pissed at himself for being overly conscious of it. He really couldn’t get over it.

That’s why, at lunch break, he was sitting with Kai to complain about his troubles yet again.

They had bought bread at the small store beside the cafeteria today and were sitting in the garden terrace, away from the bustle of the school. It was autumn, and it was already pretty cold outside, so no one else was there except for them.

Soobin breathed in and out of his nose harshly, eyes closed.

He could trust Huening Kai to not judge him. This was Kai he was talking about, the same Kai who had been with him for years, grown up with him, clogged up toilets, got sticky melted candy all over their faces together on Halloween. 

Plus, he knew Kai’s sister was lesbian. Soobin knew he would be open-minded towards those kinds of things.

"And what about Choi Yeonjun did you want to talk to me about? This better be good, bringing me here like this all of a sudden."

They had both finished eating their lunch, and Kai was patiently waiting for Soobin to spill the beans to him.

“Yeah, about him, um.” 

It was extremely awkward to get out of his mouth.

Kai sighed audibly, irritated. “Get it out hyung, we aren’t twelve-year-olds.”

Soobin bit his tongue.

“He, uh, _kissedme,”_ he rushed out to his friend rather hurriedly in a jumble of words.

Kai blinked. “Oh. I thought you did it with him.”

Soobin involuntarily blushed, slapping Kai on the shoulder with unnecessary force. “What are you saying, stupid?”

"Uh, well, I assumed based on the way you were acting.”

Soobin chose to ignore Kai's remark and thought aloud distractedly. “Yeonjun isn’t straight, that’s his dirty secret, and he panicked because I found out. That’s what happened, do you catch my flow?”

“I think you’re missing the point here, hyung,” Kai said, a thoughtful expression crossing his features.

“What?” Soobin furrowed his brow.

“Well, don’t get me wrong, he doesn’t seem super straight to me either, but from my perspective I think he’s been hitting on you for the past few weeks,” Kai muttered, shooting him a look.

“I beg your pardon? Choi Yeonjun _flirting_ with me?” Soobin asked incredulously. This was news to him.

Kai coughed politely. “Yeah, and uh, he kinda hasn’t been subtle about it at all, it’s a wonder no one else has noticed. I thought you had, at least, but guess I was wrong.”

"But like, when? When in the world did you think he was flirting with me?"

Agitated puffs of Soobin's breath faintly turned white in the chilly air surrounding the two.

"Er, you probably don't notice how he manages to sneak in compliments about your looks, almost every time he talks to you. Just the way he stares at you while he doesn't think you're looking at him speaks volumes, hyung."

"Well, so, in other words, you're saying he―" Soobin swallowed. "He might actually like me?"

Kai nodded in all seriousness. "I think he likes you and probably wants to fuck you."

Soobin's train of thought stopped rudely at that―crashed and went off the rails, more like.

“Urgh, what do I do, Kai?” moaned Soobin, his head in his hands. 

“Well hyung, you might want to talk to him about... certain things. How did you feel about it?” Kai asked tentatively.

Soobin didn’t even want to think about it, especially how felt about it. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it, truth be told.

And he did not ― cue ― hate it. That’s what scared him. The thought of possibly harboring other feelings beside hatred towards the other boy terrified him.

“You shouldn’t worry about being judged for pursuing a non-straight relationship, Soobin-hyung. Just look at the vice-president of our school,” Kai assured him.

Senior student Kim Seokjin was… nothing short of a legend. Soobin acknowledged he was a show-off himself to some extent, but he was nowhere near what the student council vice-president was.

He was a… very openly, flamboyant gay person.

Rumours were that Kim Seokjin’s father was a CEO of a pretty big company, and he was filthy rich. But the guy had apparently come to Inchang High because of his childhood friend, Kim Namjoon, their student council president. 

Seokjin was famous for hitting on Namjoon, who adamantly resisted his approaches. He had even used money to get himself elected for vice-president.

“Talking about the student council, did you know Taehyun’s running for president this year?”

Soobin was caught off guard by that. “Taehyunnie? Oh really? It would really suit him though.”

His circle of close-knit friends included Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu and Kang Taehyun, who were all respectively popular in their own right. Soobin, Beomgyu and Yeonjun were all somophores, while Kai and Taehyun were freshmen.

Their school was pretty prestigious; Soobin and Kai had studied hard to get in. Inchang High was quite special―or either fucking weird, Soobin honestly didn't know which, it was probably both.

One thing that differed greatly from other high schools at their place was that students could run for student council positions and get elected regardless of their grade. Sophomore students were usually elected, but a couple of freshmen students had gotten elected in the past.

"Yep, Taehyun's super smart and he always knows what to do. I'd say he's got a pretty good shot, but we've got to support him, Soobin-hyung."

"Mhm. Of course, that's what friends are for."

“Isn’t Jungkook sunbae thinking about appointing you as the new basketball captain for next year, by the way?” Kai asked him curiously.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure I’d do a good job, honestly,” Soobin said tiredly. “How’s drama club, Kai?”

Kai laughed nervously. “Ah, well, you know how Taehyung sunbae’s like.”

“Hm, I see. I wonder what’s it like in the tennis club, Beomgyu’s been pretty busy recently,” he remarked.

“I’m honestly jealous of him because you know how his captain―Hoseok sunbae is like,” Kai sighed. “He’s really reliable and capable.”

“Yah, don’t diss your own club president like that, idiot.” Soobin smacked him on the arm.

Just then, the energetic voice of Choi Beomgyu sounded behind them. Speak of the devil.

“Yo, what’s up with you guys whispering in hushed tones over here? It's freaking cold outside! We were searching for you in the cafeteria, geez!”

Beomgyu had his hands up on his shoulders, bringing his blazer closer around him to shield himself against the cold. Kang Taehyun was with him too, smiling in a good-natured way. He looked like his spirits were up.

Grinning, Soobin turned his body towards them and called over his shoulder cheerfully, “Oh guys, we were just talking about you two!”

"Talking about how you two secretly hate us?" Taehyun joked.

"Ay, no way," he laughed.

They hung around on the terrace like that for a while until lunch break ended, enjoying each other's company and the cool autumn weather.

With some more intensive thinking sessions during afternoon classes, Soobin decided was going to follow Kai’s advice. He needed to talk to Yeonjun about this. For his and their own sake.

People were going to eventually realize something was up if the two kept acting awkward around each other, since they were both pretty high-profile students at their school, and their public animosity toward each other was infamous within their grade.

He was going to catch Yeonjun as soon after the bell rang, when the boy was heading outside the classroom, after classes and homeroom had finished. 

But Yeonjun was already gone―the guy was nowhere to be found. Soobin panicked a little. 

He knew Yeonjun had been avoiding him, but he had thought he’d be able to talk to him today; club activities had been delayed due to school preparations for campus tours.

As he turned around a corner in the hallway in search of the other boy, he accidentally collided with someone, having been distracted.

"Hey, you better watch where you're going!" A harsh and cold sounding voice shouted. 

Soobin raised his head, meeting the gaze of fellow sophomore, Lee Saebyul.

 _Fuck_.

Honestly, Soobin had to admit he was a little intimidated by this guy.

Saebyul was a girl’s name, but the guy had not an iota of delicacy in himself. He was a complete bully, but he pretended like he was a good student only because he needed to please his parents. He didn't have his hair dyed, nor were his ears pierced. However, looks were deceiving. 

Soobin and Saebyul weren't on bad terms, but they weren't on the best of terms, either. He didn't really want to do anything with him, maybe as much as Yeonjun. The student definitely came second place on Soobin's blacklist of people he wanted to avoid; Saebyul was notorious for causing unwanted trouble.

It was just then when Choi Yeonjun appeared from around the corner suddenly; so suddenly that it made Soobin’s heart jump a little. 

_Where the fuck were you,_ Soobin cursed mentally.

The blue-haired boy scanned the two, before narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Picking on Choi Soobin, huh?" Yeonjun said, sending the other student a glare. “Leave him alone, Saebyul.” 

"Ooh, Yeonjun, siding with Soobin? That's rare of you," Saebyul cackled.

"Shut up, I'm not in a good mood today," Yeonjun muttered. "Go find some other guy to mess with instead."

Saebyul huffed but went away with that, muttering to himself about how Yeonjun was a spoilsport, much to Soobin's bewilderment. 

Had Yeonjun just… _helped_ him?

No time to waste, though. He needed to talk to this guy, and this was the perfect opportunity. Soobin took a deep breath, and exhaled.

“We need to talk,” he declared to the other boy, meeting his gaze firmly.

Yeonjun silently stared at him for a few heartbeats, but the boy complied with his request with a shrugged "sure", much to Soobin’s surprise.

They walked toward an empty, dark classroom at the end of the hallway which was rarely used, except for storage purposes.

Soobin was kind of scared of what Yeonjun might do to him if they were alone, but he trusted the other boy to have enough common sense. 

The guy wasn’t an idiot. Plus, he had apologized for his sudden actions, albeit hastily, before leaving the room the other day.

“So… uh, ” Soobin started. “How was your day?”

They were standing a few meters apart from each other between dust-covered desks and chairs, neither daring to get to close. 

Yeonjun didn’t seem the kind to be remotely interested in any form of small talk, so this was going great.

The other boy simply answered, “Not bad.”

Soobin cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, let me get to the point. What was _'that'_ the other day?”

"That?" Yeonjun laughed, seeming amused by Soobin’s lack of directness. "Oh, you mean the... kiss?"

Soobin bit out, "Yeah, what was it for?"

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at him incredulously. “Do I even need to spell that out for you? I didn't think you were that thick-headed."

“Yes,” Soobin insisted, swallowing his urge to retort " _shut up, you dick_ ". “Yes, please. I need to hear it for my own sake.”

Yeonjun smirked tauntingly. “Why so curious, Choi Soobin? I might’ve just kissed you to mess with you. Did it mess with your head that much?”

“That’s, well, uh —” Soobin coughed, embarrassed. “I don’t know what the hell you were thinking, but it totally made things awkward between us. Not that we were friends or anything in the first place, but you know. You’ve been avoiding me for the past week, and people are noticing.”

Yeonjun shrugged. “I’ve got my reasons. I just didn’t want to see your face for a while.”

Soobin groaned; dealing with this guy was a pain. “Argh — well, we haven’t got all the time in the world, Yeonjun, just hurry up and tell me,” he complained, kicking a chair next to him out of irritation. “Just. Tell me.” 

Yeonjun looked like he was contemplating about something; he was silent for a while, standing there against a desk with his hands in his pockets. 

”...Well, I like you, Choi Soobin."

He said that rather quietly.

“ _What?_ ” Soobin sputtered.

The other boy ignored him and continued, “And by that, I'm also implying that I would — excuse my language — totally do it with you.”

Yeonjun said that while looking straight at Soobin, who was too shocked to say anything.

“As in, I like you that way. I'm saying this because I don't want to cause any misunderstandings."

“ _Cause any misunderstandings?_ ” Soobin choked on his own spit. Kai’s words echoed in his head: _He likes you and probably wants to fuck you._

...His younger friend had sure got that one right.

"I know it might not seem that way, but I really do like you and want to get to know you better," he murmured, and Soobin thought he could even detect embarrassment in the way he lowered his head.

This possibility had been pretty probable, but again Soobin wasn’t the one to readily admit things. The real Choi Soobin was a coward. But he wasn’t going to run away this time, this was too important for his school life to run smoothly.

However, his mind was refusing to function properly after Yeonjun's honest-to-god statement.

Rude, sarcastic, infuriating, hot... delinquent Choi Yeonjun liked him? 

He felt like he was burning up, internally. Soobin couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way after hearing someone confess to him. Probably never. 

He was a hundred-percent certain he was blushing now, that had definitely had an impact on him.

Choi Yeonjun was openly admitting his sincere attraction to Soobin, and was giving him the leverage to make fun of him or tread all over his feelings, after all the animosity that had gone down between the two until now.

He couldn't believe this, but it was happening. Soobin didn't understand why, but his heart thudded painfully.

“Um, this is all too sudden, Yeonjun,” Soobin told the other boy in earnest, his own voice sounding out of breath in spite of himself. “I-I seriously had no idea you felt this way about me. W-we... need to be friends first at least, come on.”

“Oh wow, I never imagined you’d say that,” he laughed disbelievingly. “Friends then?”

“Yeah,” Soobin breathed. “That’s fine with me.”

Friends. He was surprised at himself for saying those words, and clearly so was Yeonjun, but the situation somehow made sense. 

A satisfied sort of silence fell over them in the deserted classroom, until Yeonjun broke it.

“Do you mind letting me do something, Soobin?” he murmured, looking up at the other boy with half-lidded eyes. “I promise I won’t do much, and really tell me if you don’t like anything, I’ll quit right away.”

Yeonjun pushed himself up from the desk he was sitting on, and walked towards Soobin, slowly closing the distance between them again.

Something about Soobin's reaction to his confession must have given him confidence. His eyes never left the other boy’s as he came closer, scanning Soobin for signs of rejection, but Soobin strangely felt no desire to run away and relaxed against the wall.

He felt like giving into his destiny. Soobin let out a pleased sigh as he felt their bodies press contently together, as if some part of him had almost been craving this, and Yeonjun’s hands found themselves on his shoulders.

Soobin couldn’t fully see the other boy’s expression since he was resting against the taller boy’s chest, but Soobin felt Yeonjun’s soft lips touching his neck gently. It wasn’t frightening at all this time, and Soobin was surprised that he was relishing the whole situation. He definitely enjoyed Yeonjun’s intimacy, and he was at a loss what to do with that information.

He couldn’t help but marvel at how perfect it felt to be up against the other boy, to feel his strangely comforting body warmth and smell surround his senses.

This guy was supposed to be his worst enemy.

It was all extremely contradictory, but it simply felt right. Soobin really hadn’t been aware he’d felt this way about Yeonjun. That’s rightーSoobin couldn’t deny it anymore, he was obviously attracted to the other boy. What was more, Yeonjun clearly returned those sentiments. Maybe the saying “love and hate are two sides of the same coin” applied to these two, because Soobin sure damn felt like it did; they were opposites, that was what Soobin and Yeonjun were.

 _Fantastic, the opposites attract cliché,_ Soobin thought blearily. Was this a fucking rom-com he was in? Someone must have fun watching this.

Perhaps each of their prides and egos had gotten in the way, and they both hadn’t really made an effort to try and genuinely get along for once. But would the two get along if they tried?

Soobin furrowed his brow. He seriously doubted it.

Just as Yeonjun was reaching toward him in the darkness to touch their lips together like last time―and Soobin was going to let him, so that he could have a taste of those sinful, sweet lips again, the lights suddenly flicked on in the room.

Alarmed, Soobin hastily pushed Yeonjun's chest away from him, heart ramming wildly in his ribcage in horror.

"Oh my."

Kim.

_Freaking._

Seokjin _._

Was staring at them with an expression of mild surprise and wonder, standing at the entrance of the classroom.

"I came around to check if all the classrooms had been cleaned properly. Don't worry, you two lovebirds, I won't tell anyone about this."

Kim Seokjin giggled and Soobin felt like he kind of wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.

_This was off to a great start._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated from my phone! sorry if the formatting’s weird. 
> 
> how is the story so far? thank you for the lovely kudos :)


End file.
